Problems with Existing Systems of Computerized Group Interaction
There are many problems associated with currently available systems of computerized group interaction. Generally speaking, conventional systems for group interaction (e.g. chat-rooms) are poor replicas of actual communication in the real world. They are even poorer imitations of the operation of functional, task-oriented groups. A detailed look at the specific problems associated with currently available systems of computerized group interaction follows.
The main problem with currently available systems of computerized group interaction is that they do not provide a no way of visualizing all members of the group with whom one is interacting at the same time. For example, when a person attends a staff meeting at work, she is usually able to see the speakers and the other staff members. When she hears somebody speaking, she can connect the voice with the speaker, and can usually determine to whom the speaker is directing his/her comments, as well as how the speaker is feeling and how the listener is reacting to the message. In chat-rooms, it is difficult to ascertain these things.
Another problem with these systems is that communications must usually occur in a serial manner, one entry at a time, even though this is not the way natural communication in the real world occurs. To the contrary, many times people have side conversations going on, or they make short comments while the main speaker is talking, or they send hand-written notes back and forth while someone has the floor.
Another problem with currently available systems is that they do not allow for a new person to join a closed membership meeting that is already in progress (at the discretion of the “gatekeeper”) as often happens in real-life situations. For example, a manager from another office making an unexpected visit may be invited to join an on-going management meeting to discuss a specific project, and then leave when that discussion is completed.
Another problem with currently available systems is that most do not provide the capacity to view presentation materials at the same time that the group communication is going on. Most work groups, academic groups, and support groups have materials that are presented and discussed during meetings.
Another problem with these systems is that specially developed clinical tools for teaching group communication skills (or enhanced work team skills) cannot be utilized during the course of the group meeting.
Another problem with currently available systems of computerized group interaction is that they do not allow group members to rate themselves and each other on questions relevant to their progress on goals or their group participation.
Another problem with these systems is that they make no provision for taking notes or “minutes” while participating in the meeting. This is a serious limitation, as usually someone is asked to take notes during meetings and then is required to type them out for later dissemination or record-keeping. The ability to take notes is also important for students in a classroom setting, or people attending professional education seminars.
Another problem with currently available systems of computerized group interaction is that there is no way to transfer confidential work documents or reports between group participants. For example, participants in a “real-life” management meeting may each have confidential reports to turn into the boss during the course of that meeting.
Another problem is that it is not possible to reserve a meeting room for on-going work on a large project that requires intermittent attention from different participants over an extended period of time. For example, in real-life, a certain meeting room could be reserved for a large project where different employees would come and go as time permitted throughout the week to continue work on the project.
Another problem with currently available systems is that they do not follow a standardized format across different programs, thereby making voice, video, and written communication between groups of people difficult if not impossible at times. This is exactly the same problem that sometimes exists when people with different internet service providers (ISPs) or instant messaging services try to communicate, especially by voice.
Yet another problem with these systems is that they do not allow the user to move pieces of written information from place to place during the interaction. For example, it would be useful for one participant in a chat-room using a written format to be able to highlight something that someone else has written earlier in the conversation and then to add to it. This ability to take pieces of text already written and then build on them would be useful in academic discussions as well as work-related task groups. Or it would b very useful to be able to take notes during an electronic work team meeting, and then be able to send these notes or minutes to a central document.
A final problem is that current systems of electronic group interaction do not allow people outside of the group room to observe the meeting. The ability to broadcast a work team meeting or a staff meeting to many other employees who were unable to attend would be very useful. A feature that allowed for observation by outsiders would also be extremely useful when teaching group dynamics and running structured group programs. People learn a lot via “observational learning”, and space may not always be available for the numbers of people who want to participate.
Problems with Existing Group Discussion Methods Over Computer Networks
In addition to the above-described problems with conventional computerized group interaction systems, there are serious problems associated with electronic group discussions in a more general sense. In an article written by Bridget Murray, “Reinventing Class Discussion Online”, APA Monitor on Psychology, April, 2000, many pitfalls of discussion groups on the web are outlined. They include a) Students are quickly overwhelmed by too much information that is not organized; b) Students do not have good group communication skills. The writer suggests that specific methods of avoiding these pitfalls are organizing material and teaching specific group communication skills using methods such as role-playing. Unfortunately, most existing websites for discussion groups (or support groups) do not provide adequate organization of material, nor do they provide appropriate opportunities for learning group communication skills.
Another method that is often used in professional training settings to teach group therapy skills is allowing people to observe a live group in action. Observational learning is a powerful way for people to learn social skills, problem solving skills, and group communication skills. Many times in training settings, groups of professionals (and other students) remain behind a one-way mirror, observing the meetings of an ongoing group therapy program. Clearly, the opportunity to observe another group in action is not an option on existing websites.
Another important clinical tool for teaching people social skills and group communication skills is using exercises. One very popular exercise in marital counseling developed by Notarius and Markman in their book, We Can Work It Out, 1993, is having each partner hold three cards, one having a plus sign (+), one having a minus sign (−) and one having a neutral sign (0) written on it. The partners hold up the card that best describes how he or she is feeling as the other partner is speaking. This exercise provides a tremendous amount of feedback to the speaker.
The inventor has adapted this exercise for use with groups. She had each group member make a set of cards. Then group members were asked to hold up the card that best expressed their reaction to the person who was speaking in the group. This exercise was highly effective in helping the speaker to pay attention to the reaction of others when speaking. Despite the effectiveness of various types of exercises as aids to improving group skills, computerized discussion groups are currently unable to employ these methods.
Another important tool for teaching group communication skills is ensuring that all group members receive appropriate feedback about how they are doing. In many groups, members fill out rating scales on various relevant points. For example, one group may rate how close they feel to each other group member. Or they may rate how satisfied they are with the group progress. This type of feedback can be used to help each group member and to steer the group in a desired direction.
Another kind of feedback that is often obtained from group therapy participants is information about where the person falls on a standardized measure of some trait or variable. For example, people who are depressed are often given the Beck Depression Inventory (or some other measure of depression) at different points throughout the group treatment in order to assess progress. This information is received by the group therapists who often explain the results of the assessments to the participant.
Additionally, feedback about one's activity level during a group meeting can also provide essential feedback to the group members and leaders. Specifically, this data can be used to understand actor effects, partner effects, and relationship effects in the social relations model (Kenny, Interpersonal Perception: A Social Relations Analysis, 1994). However, there is currently no available system of group interaction that allows for obtaining these types of ratings, activity level data, and feedback in groups meeting via global communications networks.
Another technique that is often used to help teach group dynamics and communication skills in “real-life” settings is videotaping the people who are engaged in a conversation or role-6 playing exercise, and then having those people watch the videotape at a later time. Being able to watch a videotape of oneself with an eye for understanding how one might improve performance has been shown to be highly effective. To the inventor's knowledge there is no web site that allows for videotaping of oneself while communicating in a group discussion.
Another method that is regularly used to improve group communication skills involves techniques for strengthening group cohesion. Group cohesion is a measure of how close group members feel to other members of the group and how much they like the group as a whole. Techniques for strengthening group cohesion often include encouraging group members to interact together more often in settings outside of the usual group discussion meeting time. Another technique is having each group member choose a “buddy” that they will talk with between group sessions if they have questions or problems that arise. Finally, group cohesion becomes much stronger as the same group of people meet together over time on a regular basis. While there is one web site that allows people to form their own closed groups (a company called e-groups), this web site does not provide the necessary structure and guidance to help group members follow through with any of these methods for strengthening group cohesion. Additionally, the e-groups site suffers from all of the limitations of computerized group interaction outlined above.
In view of the above-described limitations of computerized group interaction and of computerized group discussions in general, current internet group communication is often shallow, unstructured and ineffective. Despite these problems, however, millions of people do use the internet to engage in chat-rooms, discussion groups, and even business meetings. Recent reports indicate that 40 million people have engaged in chat-rooms on AOL alone.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a system that solves the problems with currently available computerized group interaction systems and methods of computerized group discussion.
Need for Improved Methods of Providing Structured Group Programs Over Computer Networks
Structured programs provide a common focus, method, and setting for teaching everything from job skills to the “History of Modern Civilization”. Academic courses, business skills training manuals, self-improvement books, “how to” manuals of any kind, business meetings, bridge clubs, chat-rooms, behavior therapy groups, and community organizations can all be viewed as structured programs. Most structured programs have a common focus, purpose or goal; a method or procedure for accomplishing that purpose; and a setting (time and place) for working through the program. In structured group programs, the participants go through at least some of the steps of the program in a group setting.
Structured programs differ in their degree of regimentation, their specificity of purpose, and the characteristics of their memberships. For examples, some programs may outline specific steps that must be taken to accomplish a particular goal (e.g. improving customer service in a business). Other programs may not have that many rules or special procedures that must be followed (e.g. a neighborhood book club).
Some structured programs are designed for homogenous membership (like a day-care program for senior citizens); and others are set up for heterogeneous membership (like a class offered at a community college for teaching computer skills). Some groups are led by professionals (like a physician-led support group for cancer survivors); while others are led by lay persons, e.g. Alcoholics Anonymous groups; while still others have no designated leader, e.g. some chat-rooms, peer groups. Some groups have a constant membership that meets on a regular basis over time (e.g. a company's Board of Directors) while other groups have a changing membership and do not meet more than once (a group of people gathered together to learn a new therapy technique at a continuing education seminar for professionals).
Many structured programs require the use of specially prepared materials like workbooks, blackboards, texts, video players, and other printed materials. Many programs also utilize special teaching techniques (like lectures, role-playing, live demonstrations and/or special psychological methods). Many programs require that participants take notes, fill out various forms, turn in homework or work products, and take tests or other assessments.
Most structured group programs have several other requirements. Some programs require that participants each keep a personal work folder with their own records stored inside (like test results, personal notes, workbooks). Other structured programs require a place where participants can view presentation materials together in a group setting. Most operating programs require a method for the group leader to communicate with each of the group participants individually from time to time. Many programs require that there be a way for group members to meet outside of regularly scheduled group meetings to work on long-term projects and team “homework” assignments. An important component of many structured programs involves providing resources to be used as an adjunct to the materials presented in the program. A system of informing potential participants about what types of programs are offered, whom they will be led by, and where and when they will be held is an important requirement for many large group program delivery systems. And finally, in the case of internet systems of group services delivery, a security system with password access is required to ensure that participants program materials and closed group communications are protected.
For reasons of convenience, efficiency, and sometimes anonymity, many individuals and businesses want to be able to attend different types of group activities in virtual meeting spaces over the internet (e.g. meetings, classes, seminars). However, the existing web sites that provide group services and structured programs over the internet suffer from all of the same limitations of group communication systems over computer networks that were outlined above. In addition, no current system of group system delivery provides a way to meet all of the requirements for providing structured group programs outlined in this section.
What is needed is a web site that combines all of the necessary components for the successful operation of a large scale group services delivery system which meets the requirements for effectively providing structured group programs.
Special Need for an Internet Structured Group Program Focussed on Personal Goals
There are many limitations associated with the kinds of groups that are offered to the general public both in the “real world” and on the internet. One main limitation is that there is no group program, either in the real world or on the internet, that is focussed specifically on helping the general population reach their personal goals. There are many groups that focus on people who have serious emotional problems or addictions. But many people are averse to participating in those types of groups because of the stigma attached. Many others do not view themselves as “emotionally disturbed” or needing “therapy” and therefore do not wish to get involved in the kinds of groups that are available in the community or on the internet. Still others do not have the finances to go to professional group therapy sessions, nor the time or the transportation to commit to community support groups. But the fact remains that most people could benefit greatly from participating in a structured group program focussed on helping people reach their personal goals.
There are many reasons why focussing on one's personal goals is important. Psychological research has found that working toward goals has a positive effect on health, self-esteem, and psychological well-being. Every person from every ethnic group and nation has some goal that they would like to accomplish. Some people may not know what they want; others may want too much. Some people may not know how to go about attaining their goals, while others know exactly what they need to do, but cannot bring themselves to do it. Still other people have a solid understanding of what they would like to accomplish, but are unable to locate the resources needed to actualize their goals. Probably everyone has been in each of these places at different points in their lives. Struggling to accomplish one's goals is clearly a universal experience. But there is currently no place where relatively “healthy” people can meet together to get the support and structure that they need to help them reach their personal goals.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an internet site offering structured group programs focussed on reaching personal goals to the general public. To overcome all of the previously outlined problems with computerized group communication, these programs would have to be offered in conjunction with the system of computerized group communication embodied in this invention in order to be effective.
Need for an Enhanced System for Creating Virtual Meeting Spaces where Conferences, Seminars & Meetings can be Held Over Computer Networks
Recent increases in the productivity of American workers have been attributed to a focus on teamwork. The emphasis on improving communication between teams of designers, production workers, marketing staff, suppliers, and customers has led to an increased necessity for meetings. The greater frequency of meetings involving more and more people has led to higher travel and office space costs (to allow for conference rooms), as well as decreased productivity of some workers. Who hasn't heard employees (and even managers) complain that all they do all day long is go to meetings, so they never get any work done during normal business hours? In addition to increasing necessity for meeting space, virtually all businesses, agencies, and organizations have the need at one time or another to present a structured set of materials to their employees or clients in the form of training manuals, workbooks, or programs. Sometimes special seminar presenters are involved in presenting structured materials in a lecture or seminar format, but usually some written materials are disseminated as well.
Many businesses and individuals would like to be able to attend meetings, seminars, get-togethers, and classes via their computers. While there are sites for groups to meet over the internet (e.g., e-groups and voicechat), these sites suffer from many of the limitations of computerized group interaction systems outlined above. Specifically, these systems do not allow users to “see” the participants with whom they are interacting or to share on-line program materials with them. While expensive teamware and virtual office systems are available for use over computerized networks, these systems also suffer from many of the limitations of computerized group interaction systems outlined above. Existing teleconferencing systems provide an enhanced way for some meetings to occur electronically, but they generally do not allow for sharing documents while at the same time viewing the other participants involved in the meetings. The popularity of on-line discussion groups, chat-rooms and instant messaging services also is an indication that individuals enjoy the chance to “meet” with classmates, friends, family, and others over computer networks. But chat-rooms and instant messaging services also suffer from the limitations of computerized group interaction systems outlined above.
If better methods for holding meetings over computerized networks existed, businesses would reap big rewards. Virtual meeting spaces would allow users to stay at their workstations when attending meetings, thereby saving time, travel costs, and office expenses. Attending meetings while remaining at their workstation (or from a job site) would also improve worker productivity and company efficiency, as phones would not have to be left unanswered, and employees would not be left without supervisory presence while managers attend meetings. In addition, persons who have to attend consecutive meetings in disparate locations would be able to attend both meetings without a problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a system that is free of the problems outlined above for businesses to hold meetings over computer networks and thereby reap the benefits of increased productivity.